Felizes Para Sempre
by alpha61
Summary: A última parte da história do Sr. Pescoço-Longo. O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria voltam para o Vale Encantado e assumem em frente a todos que se amam e que querem ficar juntos.


**Felizes Para Sempre**

SINOPSE: A última parte da história do Sr. Pescoço-Longo. O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria voltam para o Vale Encantado e assumem em frente a todos que se amam e que querem ficar juntos.

"Chegamos.", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria observavam o Vale Encantado, aconchegados um ao outro. O Littlefoot e a Cera também estavam aconchegados a observar o Vale Encantado. O Petrie, a Ducky e o Spike também observavam o Vale: a Ducky e o Petrie em cima do Spike.

O Círculo Brilhante começava a aparecer no Vale Encantado.

O Sr. Três-Chifres mal tinha dormido a noite toda. Ele estava a pensar em tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos:

"_O que é que se passa, Tria?"_

"_Oh Topsy! Eu lamento! A sério!"_

"_Lamentas o quê?"_

"_Eu não quero mais nada contigo."_

"_O quê?! Porquê?"_

"_Eu já não sinto o mesmo que sentia por ti quando te reencontrei. Eu sei que tu gostas de mim, Topsy! Mas eu não gosto de ti da mesma maneira!"_

"Tria.", o Sr. Três-Chifres começou a chorar.

Entretanto, o mesmo acontecia com a Sra. Pescoço-Longo:

"_Olá."_

"_Sr. Três-Chifres?"_

"_Eu… calculo que já saibas o que se passa com a Tria e…"_

"_Sim. Sei."_

"_Não te preocupes. Eles vão ter o que merecem."_

"_Topsy. Não… Não faças nada. O melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer que eles existem e sermos felizes, com ou sem companheiros!"_

"_Tens razão."_

"_Vamos dar uma volta?", perguntou._

"_Claro! …Topsy!"_

_Os dois sorriram um para o outro e seguiram viajem._

Ela começou a chorar.

A Ducky e o Spike chegaram ao ninho: "Olá, mamã!", disse a Ducky.

A mãe deles viu-os e foi ter com eles a sorrir: "Ducky! Spike! Voltaram!"

A mãe acariciou os filhos.

O Sr. Três-Chifres continuava pensativo:

"_Como é que foste capaz, Tria? Eu gostava de ti! Nó__s tivemos uma filha! E tu traíste-me! Com… Com… Com aquele pescoçudo mandão!"_

"_Por favor! A quem é que estás a chamar mandão? Se há aqui no Vale algum mandão, és tu!"_

"_O quê?"_

"_Tu achas que tens sempre razão! Resmungas com todos e queres tudo à tua maneira!"_

"_Tu não me falas assim!"_

"_Vês? É disto que eu estou a falar! Eu pensava que tu eras diferente, Topsy. Mas pelos vistos: não és metade do que o Sr. Pescoço-Longo é!"_

_O Topsy atacou a Tria, ferindo-a na cara com um chifre._

"Desculpa, Tria."

O Petrie chegou ao ninho: "Voltei!"

"Petrie!", a mãe e os irmãos abraçaram-lhe logo.

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo continuava pensativa:

"_Tu disseste que eu cometi um erro ao expulsar a Tria e o pescoçudo do Vale Encantado e eu acho que tens razão. Eu acho que me p__recipitei. Além disso, disseste que este ódio que eu sinto por eles pode não ser real. E tens razão. Na verdade: eu não os odeio. Eu só me deixei levar pelo facto da Tria me ter traído e de eu nunca ter gostado do Sr. Pescoço-Longo."_

"_Isso quer dizer…"_

"_Isto quer dizer que é melhor acabarmos por aqui."_

"_O quê?!"_

"_Desculpa. Mas… eu… eu não te amo."_

"_Mas tu disseste…!"_

"_Eu sei o que disse! Eu estava chateado e tenho estado contigo apenas para esconder os meus verdadeiros sentimentos! Eu estava magoado pela Tria me ter traído!"_

"_O que é que estás a tentar dizer?"_

"_O que eu estou a tentar dizer é que eu ainda gosto da Tria. Eu não queria que tu ficasses magoada, mas a verdade é que eu não podia usar-te para esquecer um sentimento que, provavelmente, nunca vai deixar de existir."_

"_Compreendo."_

"_Eu só gostava de não ter expulso a Tria. Mas quando ela voltar, vou dizer-lhe o que sinto e lutar para lhe ter de volta!"_

Ela começou a chorar mais.

O Littlefoot apareceu: "Avó?"

Ela olhou para o neto e sorriu, parando logo as lágrimas: "Littlefoot! Voltaste!", ela acariciou-o.

"Porque é que estavas a chorar, avó?"

"Não te preocupes, querido. Não é nada."

"Está bem. Avó: tenho uma novidade!"

A avó ficou curiosa a olhar para ele.

O Sr. Três-Chifres continuava a pensar no que tinha acontecido:

"_Aqui no Vale, acho que falo por todos, ninguém está satisfeito com o vosso… "romance".", ele riu-se. "E muito menos concordamos com o modo como fizeram as coisas: esconderam que gostavam um do __outro e nem sequer tiveram coragem de contar aos vossos companheiros!"_

"_Não é bem assim!", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo._

"_E é "ex-companheiros"!", disse a Tria._

"_Calem-se!", gritou o Sr. Três-Chifres. "Eu expulso-vos para fora do Vale Encantado até à passagem de cinco eras frias!"_

"_O quê?!", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo._

"_Isso é muito tempo, Topsy!", disse a Tria._

"_Acreditem que para mim é pouco tempo. Por mim, vocês nunca mais voltavam. Mas este foi o tempo acordado entre todos os dinossauros do Vale. E não me chames Topsy!"_

"_Mas tu gostavas!"_

"_Não me irrites mais do que já estou! Agora saiam!"_

"Pai?", ele foi interrompido pela Cera.

"Filha?! És mesmo tu?!"

Ela sorriu.

"Filha!", o Sr. Três-Chifres foi ter com a filha para lhe acariciar. "Onde é que estiveste?"

"No Misterioso Além."

O Sr. Três-Chifres olhou para a Cera de olhos arregalados.

"Littlefoot. Eu nunca estive muito de acordo com a decisão do Sr. Três-Chifres, e estou muito contente por tu teres conseguido trazer o teu avô e a Tria de volta para o Vale Encantado, mas o que tu fizeste foi muito perigoso!"

"Eu sei, avó! Mas tu já devias estar habituada!"

"Sim.", ela riu-se. "Pois devia. Mas diz-me: como é que conseguiste convencer o teu avô e a Tria a voltarem, mesmo depois de terem sido expulsos?"

O Littlefoot sorriu para a avó.

"Cera! Nunca mais te afastes assim sem avisar!", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Tu sabes que eu não vou obedecer, certo pai?"

Ele sorriu para a filha: "Sei. Mas o que é que foste fazer ao Misterioso Além?"

"Fui buscar a o avô do Littlefoot e a Tria."

O Sr. Três-Chifres voltou a arregalar os olhos.

"Oh Littlefoot! Fico muito feliz por vocês!", o Littlefoot tinha acabado de contar à avó que ele e a Cera estavam juntos.

"Não… Não estás chateada?"

"Claro que não, querido! Eu só quero que tu sejas feliz! Tal como o teu avô!"

"Obrigado, avó. Eu e a Cera mostramos ao avô e à Tria que eles devem lutar pelo amor deles e serem felizes."

"Fizeram muito bem, querido. Mais uma vez: estou muito orgulhosa de ti.", ela voltou a acariciar o neto.

"Agora é a minha vez de te contar uma coisa."

O Littlefoot ficou curioso.

A Cera tinha contado o mesmo ao pai: "Desculpa ter-te desiludido, pai."

"Tu não me desiludiste, filha."

"Não?!"

"Claro que não! Sabes? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu percebi que não se escolhe quem se ama! Ama-se e pronto! E se tu e o Littlefoot se amam, vocês só têm que ser felizes!"

"Obrigada, pai. Isso quer dizer que aceitas o Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria de volta?"

"Aceito. Mas…"

A Cera estava curiosa e um pouco assustada com o que o pai podia dizer.

"Tu e o pai da Cera?!", a Sra. Pescoço-Longo tinha contado ao Littlefoot que namorou com o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Eu sei. Nem eu esperava isso. Mas a verdade é que eu apaixonei-me por ele. Eu ainda o amo, mas ele diz que ainda gosta da Tria e não quer nada comigo."

"Então luta por ele! A Tria vai rejeitá-lo! Ela gosta do avô! Tenho a certeza! Tu dás-lhe apoio e mostras-lhe que gostas muito dele!"

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo sorriu para o neto: "É mesmo isso que eu vou fazer! Obrigada, Littlefoot!"

Os dois aconchegaram-se um ao outro.

"De nada, avó."

"Tu ainda gostas da Tria?!", perguntou a Cera.

"É verdade, filha. Eu… Eu ainda não a consegui esquecer. Ela… Ela é muito importante para mim. Todas as coisas más que eu lhe disse… saíram-me da boca para fora. Eu gosto dela e quero-a de volta."

"Sabes que não vai ser fácil, certo?"

"Eu sei, filha. Mas tenho de tentar."

"Então boa sorte."

Ela aconchegou-se ao pai.

"Obrigado, filha."

POUCO TEMPO DEPOIS:

Os dinossauros do Vale Encantado estavam todos reunidos:

"O que é que se passa aqui?", perguntou um Estegossauro.

"Não faço ideia!", respondeu um Braquiossauro.

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo apareceu com o Littlefoot.

O Sr. Três-Chifres apareceu com a Cera e a Trícia.

O Littlefoot e a Cera sorriram um para o outro.

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo sorriu para o Sr. Três-Chifres, mas ele desviou o olhar e começou a falar, como líder do Vale:

"Olá a todos! Vou ser directo! Eu decidi que a Tria e o Sr. Pescoço-Longo devem voltar ao Vale!"

Todos ficaram espantados.

"E aqui estão eles!"

O casal apareceu:

"Olá!", cumprimentaram.

"Eu e a Tria estamos aqui para assumir diante de todos…!", começou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"Nós estamos apaixonados um pelo outro e queremos ficar juntos!", acabou a Tria.

"Quero também dizer ao Sr. Três-Chifres que pode continuar como líder do Vale Encantado!"

O Sr. Três-Chifres olhou para o Pescoço-Longo: "A sério?!"

"Sim! Apesar de tudo, acho que tens boas capacidades e tens tudo para ser um bom líder!"

"Obrigado! Não estava nada à espera! Mas, sendo assim, aproveito para lançar uma nova regra. A partir de agora quem disser mal destes dois dinossauros será imediatamente banido do Vale Encantado para sempre! Percebido?"

Todos baixaram a cabeça.

"Óptimo! Podem ir!"

Todos começaram a ir embora.

"Tria! Espera!", chamou o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Querido. Podes ir. Vou só ver o que é que ele quer e depois vou ter contigo."

"Está bem, querida."

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria beijaram-se.

"Até já, querido."

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo foi-se embora e a Tria foi ter com o seu ex-companheiro.

"O que é que queres, Sr. Três-Chifres?"

"Por favor: chama-me, Topsy. Eu já não me importo."

"Não?!"

"Não. Tria. Eu ainda gosto de ti."

O Littlefoot e a Cera estavam a conversar numa gruta:

"Sabes? Tenho pena do meu pai! A Tria não vai querer nada com ele!"

"Eu sei de alguém que vai querer."

"Quem?"

"A minha avó."

"O quê?!"

"É verdade! Ela e o teu pai estiveram juntos às escondidas pouco tempo depois da Tria e o meu avô lhes terem enganado!"

"Não pode ser!"

"Pode sim! A minha avó diz que ainda gosta dele e vai lutar por ele!"

"Então eu espero que corra tudo bem e que eles sejam muito felizes!"

"Como nós!", o Littlefoot sorriu para ela.

A Cera sorriu-lhe de volta.

Os dois aproximaram-se e beijaram-se, apaixonadamente.

"Eu amo-te, Cera.", disse o Littlefoot, depois do beijo.

"Eu também te amo, Littlefoot."

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se e deitaram-se juntos.

"Lamento, Topsy, mas eu gosto do Pescoço-Longo."

"Tria. Por favor, volta para mim. Eu prometo que vou mudar!"

"Eu acredito, Topsy! Mas… eu já não sinto nada por ti! Eu amo o Sr. Pescoço-Longo e é com ele que eu quero ficar! Mas eu posso ser tua amiga, se quiseres!"

"Eu queria mais."

"Desculpa, Topsy. Mas não dá."

A Tria virou-se e foi-se embora, deixando o Sr. Três-Chifres de cabeça baixa.

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo aproximou-se dele e acariciou-o: "Não te preocupes. Eu estou aqui para ti."

Pois é! O amor pode mudar muita coisa! E o Vale Encantado nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que a Tria e o Sr. Pescoço-Longo foram apanhados aos beijos.

E o futuro ainda ia trazer algumas surpresas.

O Littlefoot e a Cera tiveram um filho e deram-lhe o nome de Trifoot.

A Tria e o Sr. Pescoço-Longo tiveram uma filha e deram-lhe o nome de Longhornya.

Quanto ao Sr. Três-Chifres: ele tentou reconquistar de várias maneiras a Tria, mas foi sempre rejeitado. A Sra. Pescoço-Longo foi consolando-o e acabou por voltar a ganhar o amor dele. O Topsy percebeu que o seu verdadeiro amor esteve sempre perto dele e ele simplesmente não abria os olhos. Mas agora vive feliz ao lado da sua pescoçuda favorita, que lhe ajuda a tomar conta da Trícia.

**O AUTOR: E aqui está! O fim da história de amor entre Tricórnios e Pescoços-Longos! Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
